ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Byakko
en:Byakko Job: Voleur Famill: Tigre Crystal: Faible à: Notes: :*Apparait en échangeant Gem of the West et une Autumnstone aux ??? en E-5/F-5. :*peut réapparaitre 5min après que le dernier Byakko soit tué. :*plus d'uneAbjuration identique peut tomber du même Byakko e.g. two Neptunal Abjuration: Hands. le taux de drop peut varier a cause de ça. :* rapine a hauteur de 3000, peut l'être plusieurs fois . :*utilise toutes les habiliter standard tiger TP moves, en plus de: ::*'Triple Attack (33%-50% activation rate) ::*'Perfect Dodge' ::*'Additional Effect:' ::*'Banish IV' ::*'Banishga III' ::*'Dia III' ::*'Diaga III' ::*'Holy' :*To remove the Additional Effect, throw an East Wind dropped from Seiryu. (Only works if the East Wind successfully hits.) ]] :*The Shrine of Ru'Avitau version is summoned by Kirin. ::*Significantly weaker than the original, with nearly half as much HP. ''(see videos) Dialogue Dialogue when appears Byakko: "I am Byakko, Divine Guardian of the West. You mortals are not worthy to feel my fangs, but perhaps you might provide a sparse few moments of entertainment." Dialogue when defeated Byakko: "I had not known that mortals of such strength and courage existed! I will remember your name, child of Vana'diel." Historical Background Le Shijin Dans l'Est asiatique cosmologie mythologique, le Shijin (également orthographié Shishin, Sseu Ling Ling ou Si en Chine) sont quatre bêtes gardien qui garde les quatre points cardinaux (Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest). Les quatre d'entre eux sont associés à quatre des cinq éléments de la philosophie chinoise (métal, bois, eau, feu, terre). Il ya une cinquième direction à l'occasion ajoutée (centre) et une bête gardienne cinquième. philosophie chinoise comprend ce gardien, mais japonais ne fonctionne pas. Ils sont indépendants des animaux du zodiaque chinois et ils chaque règle un quadrant du ciel nocturne. Ils évidemment son origine pendant la période des Royaumes combattants de l'histoire chinoise (BCE 400S - 221 avant J.-C.) et étaient souvent peintes sur les murs des tombes pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. Le Shijin ont souvent été utilisées dans Anime programmes (Fushigi Yugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, Samurai Deeper Kyo, et Digimon), ainsi que quelques autres jeux vidéo, et plus particulièrement SaGa 1 (1989/1990, vendus aux Etats-Unis comme Final Fantasy Légende, publié par Square). Guardian of the West The Guardian of the West is the White Tiger. The White Tiger is connected with the direction West, the season Autumn, the element Metal, and the color white. The Guardian's Japanese name is Byakko, its Chinese name is Baihu (or Bai Hu), and its Korean name is Baekho. According to Chinese folklore, the emperor is buried with metal in his grave, which 3 days afterward was supposed to assume the form of a white tiger which crouched over the grave as if to protect it. Traditionally, the White Tiger was seen as a protector and defender, not to mention the king of animals and lord of mountains. It is associated with fighting enemies of the kingdom for the living and slaughtering demons threatening the graves and spirits of the dead. In China, it was considered an emblem of the generals of the military; they often wore a tiger made from white jade. When translated into the five Japanese elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Void, Byakko is assigned the element Wind. The seven Seishuku (constellations) of the White Tiger are: Tokaki Boshi (foot stars), Tatara Boshi (lasso stars), Ekie Boshi (stomach stars), Subaru Boshi (unity stars), Amefuri Boshi (net stars), Toroki Boshi (snout stars), and Kagasuki Boshi (visiting stars). The lunar mansion (constellations the Moon passes through in Chinese & Vedic astrology) which is considered the center of this Shijin is the Subaru (known in the West as the Pleiades, a star cluster in Taurus). This sector of the sky contains the Western/Arabic constellations Aries, Taurus, Orion, Andromeda, and part of Pisces. The Gods of Tu'Lia Byakko is spawned using the Autumnstone and the Gem of the West, the season and direction it is associated with. Byakko appears on the Northwest island of Ru'Aun Gardens. The directions of the four islands the Gods of Tu'Lia spawn on are not at the cardinal directions, so the mythology cannot be represented in that regard. Byakko uses Light-element attacks, which can be considered the closest equivalent to the Metal-element (notice that many Arcana are machines bearing the Light-element). Byakko also drops Zephyr, which means "Western wind". category:Bestiary category:Tigers Category:Sky Notorious Monsters category:Notorious Monsters category:Bestiary category:Tigers Category:Sky Notorious Monsters category:Notorious Monsters category:Bestiary category:Tigers Category:Sky Notorious Monsters category:Notorious Monsters category:Bestiary category:Tigers Category:Sky Notorious Monsters category:Notorious Monsters category:Bestiary category:Tigers Category:Sky Notorious Monsters category:Notorious Monsters